


Surprise: It's a...

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [15]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gender Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A Baby Hunt Story: Is it a boy or a girl?!For the prompt: Friendship & Joy





	Surprise: It's a...

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“What do you mean you aren’t going to find out?!” Addison almost yelled. “You have to!!!”

“I don’t know, Addi,” Alex cradled her stomach. “I kind of like the idea of being surprised.”

“Why would you want to do that? Alex, please don’t do this to me!” Addison begged. “I _need_ to know! I need to make you the best baby clothes in the history of forever!”

“All babies look the same, just make something gender-neutral for now,” Alex suggested. 

“What about the baby shower?” Addison pressed.

“We can keep it neutral as well,” Alex responded.

“What about….” Addison kept thinking. 

“Whatever it is, we can manage without knowing!” Alex insisted.

“Thomas!” Addison demanded. “What do you think?”

“I support Alex with whatever she decides.” Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex. “This is her decision.”

Alex leaned into his arms, “Thank you!”

“UGH!” Addison whined. “I just want to know if I’m having a future niece or nephew! This is killing me!” 

“And yet, I trust you will survive, Addi,” Alex smiled.

****

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Thomas questioned, wrapping his arms around Alex, cradling her stomach.

“Yes,” Alex sighed. “Addi was relentless, but honestly, everyone else’s excitement has actually made me want to know too!”

“I hope you know I would have supported your decision either way,” Thomas offered. “You can still change your mind.”

“I do and I appreciate that.” Alex turned into him. “But I know you wanted to know.”

“I like to be prepared and have a plan. I value all knowledge, especially that which concerns our future,” Thomas explained with a smile. “Plus, you know I don’t surprise well.”

“Clearly,” Alex teased. “Since you already know!”

“Like I said,” Thomas shrugged, kissing her softly. “I don’t surprise well. Plus, I am not entirely sure I could have completely trusted such precious information solely to Addison.”

Alex nuzzled her head into Thomas’s neck. “I guess this is it.”

“I love you so very much, my darling,” Thomas rested his head on hers.

“As I love you! Now, time to go find out about our baby! Want to give me a hint?” Alex joked. 

“More than anything,” Thomas admitted, giving her one last kiss before heading to their party. 

***

Alex was not sure she had ever seen so much blue and pink in her entire life. It was like a cotton candy factory blew up in their backyard. The balloons, the streamers, the tables, the place settings, the food, the drinks, the clothing–Alex would not have been surprised to learn Addison designed every single person’s outfit for this moment. Everything was blue and pink. 

“Wow,” Alex stated, upon seeing it all for the first time. “Just… wow! Did you know about this?”

“Definitely not,” Thomas complained. “I outlined a plan for a very understated affair. This is…”

“ALEX!” Addison ran over to her. “And my favorite future niece and/or nephew!”

Thomas gave Addison a darting glance. 

Addison smiled and pulled Alex to the center of the party. “Here you need this.” Addison placed a pink and blue tiara on Alex’s head. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Alex questioned. 

“Not at all!” Addison dragged Alex around the party showing off all of her hard work. “Do you love it?”

“It’s all quite…” Alex paused for a moment, taking in Addison’s big eyes filled with joy. “Magical. I feel like I could be in a fairytale… though not a very Grimm one.”

“YAY!” Addison cheered. “Okay, let’s go cut the cake! I think you may like what’s inside!”

On the outside, the cake was tiered with layers of blue and pink. Addison offered Alex and Thomas the knife as she excitedly squealed to their side. 

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that this simple act of cutting a cake would change her life. She hadn’t really thought much about what she wanted–a girl or a boy. At that moment, she had finally made up her mind. She closed her eyes cutting into the cake, trying not to get her hopes up. 

A sigh of disappointment escaped Alex’s lips. The cake apparently was not the gender reveal big moment. Pink and blue cake and frosting filled the inside, just as it had the outside. 

Alex took a step back. She may not have wanted to know initially, but every moment that passed was a moment that she wanted to know even more. Around her, her friends let off party poppers which showered them with pink and blue streamers and confetti.

“You guys do understand that these things are supposed to actually reveal the baby’s gender and not just continue playing with both colors,” Alex laughed. “This is actually kind of torture. If your goal was to make sure I want to know, you thoroughly succeeded!”

Addison beamed as she almost bounced up and down. 

Before Alex could ask her what had her so excited, Thomas pulled her in close. His hands were cradling her stomach. 

Alex leaned into him, “So, are you going to tell me? I know I said I didn’t want to know, but I need to know! Is it a boy or a girl?”

Thomas kissed the top of her head. “Both,” he whispered.

“What do you mean both? How can it be both?” Alex stammered. “Unless…”

“You’re having twins!!!!!” Addison screamed. “Sorry Thomas! This was taking way too long. Oh my god, Alex. This has literally been killing me. I’ve already started designing you a whole line of baby clothes. I think you’ll like the outfits.…” 

Alex could barely focus on what Addison was saying. “Twins?”

“Twins,” Thomas whispered in her ear. 

Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas’s neck. 

Thomas pulled her into his chest, holding her and their two children safely in his strong arms. “I hope you’re not disappointed.” 

Alex rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him. “How could I ever be disappointed in our family? I’m just a little taken-a-back. That’s all.” Alex moved her hands down to her stomach. “I guess I have to stop calling you ‘little one’. I love you my little two!”

Thomas placed his hands over Alex’s. She had never seen him so happy. Every part of his face glowed.

Their friends cheered around them, especially Aunt Addi who was already so in love with her future niece and nephew.

—-

*********Note:** I did research how it would be possible for Alex not to know she was having twins, and there definitely are ways but, honestly when I was writing the details, they took away from the story! So, sorry that it’s a little unrealistic, but I always wanted Thomas to be the one to reveal to Alex they were having twins.


End file.
